What One Word Says
by Vitality Keys
Summary: 100 Words Challenge set for Terra Nova. Multiple Characters, Pairings/Ships, Genres and ratings up to T. Drabbles mostly, please read and review. Taking requests. !SPOILER WARNING!
1. Table of Content

So, no long and annoying introduction as to why I'm writing this and how I love all the characters so much and the show is just phenomenal and now I'm going to write little drabbles using prompts from these 100 words or anything.

Right? :P

* * *

><p><strong>Table of Content<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.)<strong>

~ Feather ~

Maddy x M. Reynolds

**2.)**

~ Ribbons ~

Zoe x Josh

**3.)**

~ Morning~

Washington x Taylor

**4.)**

~ Heart ~

Maddy x M. Reynolds

**5.)**

~ Dance ~

TBD

**6.)**

~ Ghost ~

TBD

**7.)**

~ Smoke ~

TBD

**8.)**

~ Wish ~

TBD

**9.)**

~ Stars ~

TBD

**10.)**

~ Blanket ~

TBD

**11.)**

~ Flower ~

TBD

**12.)**

~ Falling ~

TBD

**13.)**

~ Time ~

TBD

**14.)**

~ Heart ~

TBD

**15.)**

~ Blood ~

TBD

**16.)**

~ Hope ~

TBD

**17.)**

~ Pencil ~

TBD

**18.)**

~ Lucky ~

TBD

**19.)**

~ Laugh ~

TBD

**20.)**

~ Pain ~

Washington x Taylor

**21.)**

~ Glitter ~

TBD

**22.)**

~ Coma ~

TBD

**23.)**

~ Sunset ~

TBD

**24.)**

~ Reflection ~

TBD

**25.)**

~ Fire ~

TBD

**26.)**

~ Rain ~

TBD

**27.)**

~ Shampoo ~

TBD

**28.)**

~ Sneeze ~

TBD

**29.)**

~ Orange ~

TBD

**30.)**

~ Trouble ~

TBD

**31.)**

~ Walks ~

TBD

* * *

><p>I'll add the rest as soon as possible. For now here are the first thirty prompts I will be using. Those that don't have characters attached to them yet, feel free to request a word go with a certain character(s) in a review and I'll try to accommodate it!<p>

Hope you enjoy my drabbles!


	2. Word One: Feather

.

**Word Count: **782

**Ship: **Maddy x Mark

**Genre: **Humor/Romance (aka FLUFF)

**Time Taken: **approx. 40 Minutes

* * *

><p><em>...Number One...<em>

**~ Feather ~**

* * *

><p>Maddy walked along the pathways which made up the camp of Terra Nova, brown eyes gleaming as they took in all the sights and sounds. The Shannon family had been in Terra Nova only a few weeks, but Maddy already felt quite at home, like she'd lived here all her life. Like nothing else back in 2149 had ever existed to begin with. This was her new life, and she was loving every minute of it.<p>

So when a certain solider suddenly appeared at her side, it was almost as if natural. "Good morning, Mark." she said, a slight flutter of nerves rising in her stomach. Yet the beauty of the day prevented her from truly feeling her nervousness.

"And good morning to you, Maddy." he replied, a small smile brightening his face, genuine happiness at seeing her. This was something not so natural to Maddy Shannon. Someone actually wanting to speak with her, at least without teasing her about one thing or another. Mark talked to her simply because he enjoyed her company, and maybe, she hoped, because he liked her.

Yet even though the fact that this human being, this _man_, wanted to talk to her, she still couldn't help but feel the flip flops her stomach was doing at the mere idea of holding a conversation with the object of her affections. It was almost as if she knew he was to good for her, and whenever they were together she felt like half the colony was talking about her when her gaze was in the opposite direction.

"So, what are you up to today?" he asked suddenly, and Maddy glanced over at him, noting he wasn't in uniform, so he must be off duty. And he wanted to know what _she_ was doing today. _'Come on Maddy, say something smart. Say something to let him know you like him. Say SOMETHING!'_

"Whatever you're up to." she said, and regretted it the second it left her mouth. She wanted to turn and walk in the opposite direction, but yet again, he surprised her.

"Okay, so you're walking with me." was his casual reply, a big smile on his face as he kept his eyes ahead. Yet as if on purpose to ruin the growing moment, Lieutenant Alicia Washington turned and spotted the soldier.

"Reynolds! Lend a hand if you can!" she barked, helping two other soldiers move supplies from inside a rover to the open doors of the clinic. Elizabeth Shannon stood in the open doorway, grabbing boxes as they were handed to her. Maddy looked down, trying to keep her face from her mother's view, but she was sure she'd seen her.

"Uh, one minute!" he called, and with a mysterious grin he grabbed Maddy's hand and started sprinting in the opposite direction. She had no choice really, except to follow as he gently pulled her along with him.

Yet as both of them were glancing over their shoulders to see if anyone was staring or following, they didn't realize where they were until they were falling. In a second flat the two plummeted a few feet down, right into a huge pile of colorful plumage. The rainbow of colors flew into the air with the impact, and both lay laughing as the colorful feathers drifted down like rain.

Mark turned on his side, a huge grin on his face, propped up on his elbow. His gorgeous blue eyes shimmering with joy as he stared at her. Laughter still spilled from his mouth and hers as Maddy moved to lay facing him in the same propped position.

These feathers were what they used to fill pillows, from the different avian-like dinos that roamed Terra Nova. And they had run right into it. Maddy definitely felt a lot more at ease around his man, yet she felt slightly self conscious, as always.

Mark somehow always had that way of making her fears disappear instantly. And this time was no different as he laughed on.

"What?" Maddy inquired, still giggling herself.

Mark reached forward, lifting a bright yellow feather from her hair. "Your covered in a rainbow of feathers." he laughed again, clearly amused with her appearance. She smiled, knowing he wasn't trying to be rude in any way, and she probably did look quite comical. _'Confident, show some feeling. Just say something!'_

"Yeah?" she shot back, reaching forward and plucking another blue feather from his hair, shaking her head. "So are you." she laughed, blowing a feather that drifted down to settle on her nose into the air. Mark laughed, a gleam in his eye that was clearly not faked. He was enjoying her company.

And she enjoyed his.

* * *

><p>Please review! Right down there, click the button! :D<p> 


	3. Word Two: Ribbons

.

**Word Count: **471

**Characters:** Josh, Zoe & Maddy Sibling-fun

**Genre: **Family

**Time Taken: **approx. 20 Minutes

* * *

><p><em>Number Two<em>

**~ Ribbons ~**

* * *

><p>"Please Josh? <em>Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease?<em>"

Ah, five-year-old children. So cute, of course, and yet so hopelessly annoying. Thoughts clearly running through Josh Shannon's mind on that warm morning in Terra Nova, trying to get his sister ready for school. No such luck though, because she insisted he help do her hair, and big brothers do _not_ do hair.

"Josh, I want to look pretty for class today. Please?" Zoe pleaded, holding up two matching silk ribbons Maddy had gotten the girl from the market on her grocery trip the night prior. The little girl was so excited with the prospect of color, she couldn't wait to wear them. And unfortunately, the only one home at the moment was Josh, left with the task of getting her ready.

"Zo, I really don't know how to do hair." He tried to reason, scratching the back of his neck with an uncomfortable frown. The girl's frown was heartbreaking as he held his ground. Big brothers do _not_ do hair.

"Please? Just a little? I just want to wear my new ribbons." Zoe begged, eyes big and brown and even Josh wasn't immune to the cuteness. With a heavy sigh, he sat down and grabbed the hairbrush the little girl offered him, a huge smile on her face that revealed her teeth.

With a completely serious face, Josh set to work bushing through Zoe's dark hair and braiding the ribbon into it, tying off a box at the end. Zoe couldn't stop smiling as her brother did her hair, all she wanted. She felt so good about being able to trick her brother to doing what she wanted.

Just as Josh was tying off the ribbon in her second braid, the door opened, and Maddy rushed in, a book and pencils in her arms, looking like she'd forgotten something. She stopped abruptly when she noticed her two siblings sitting at the table, older brother braiding little sister's hair.

She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a laugh, and Josh gave her a brotherly glare as he finished the braid. "What?" he challenged. Big brothers do _not_ do hair.

"Nothing, just. . . Josh likes doing girl's hair." she laughed, walking into her and Zoe's room and grabbing her bag. She walked back out, still smiling. Josh glared at her, evil plans already forming in his mind.

"I'll get you back, you know." he warned, and Maddy just rolled her eyes. In a second he was up, chasing and squealing Maddy around the living room.

"No, please!" Maddy cried, laughing so hard she felt tears in her eyes. All the while, Zoe sat at the table, watching her siblings dash after one another around her. The smile never left her face though, because Zoe had her ribbons, braided into her hair. Josh was very good at doing hair, Zoe was sure.

But big brothers do _not_ do hair.

* * *

><p>Thanks for the positive reviews so quickly! I never expected it, but it makes me happy to know others enjoy reading these little drabbles as much as I enjoy writing them. Review please! :)<p> 


	4. Word Three: Morning

.

**Word Count: **585

**Ship: **Washington x Taylor

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Time Taken: **approx. 30 Minutes

* * *

><p><em>Number Three<em>

**~ Morning ~**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Alicia hated more than Sixers right now, it had to be mornings.<p>

Mornings.

The stupid, absurd event that occurs after the sun rises in the sky, signaling most people that it was time to wake up. She hated waking up in the morning, and this specific morning was just making things extra unpleasant.

As if being captured and immobilized defensively by Sixers wasn't bad enough, Alicia still had to get up this morning, early, of course, for duty. And she did not look pretty, nor did her bones and muscles feel to great.

Bruises lined her face, splayed along her cheekbones, black and blue and just _obvious_, the split lip still slightly red and puffy, the cuts all over her arms, chest and face. To say the very least, she was a mess. Even after the long , hot shower the night before, she could still feel the remains of dried blood in her hair as she ran a hand through it, probably from refusing medical treatment. Wounds healed on their own time without the special treatments at the clinic.

Mornings were just not in Alicia Washington's 'favorite things' list. So as she pulled a brush through her hair and pulled it into a messy bun, she couldn't help but feel pissed as hell at the Sixers for making her morning worse then usual. Worse, that is, being an understatement.

And as she stepped out of her living quarters that morning, armed and ready (sort of) to face the day, she was more than just surprised to find Taylor leaned up beside the door, waiting for her.

"Sir." Washington said sharply, turning her face so she didn't have to show off her not-pretty state to the colonies leader. She hated mornings, and just wanted to get the hell to work and get this day over with so she could do it all over again tomorrow and probably for another week after. She moved quickly to step off the porch, and was shocked when she felt a hand reach out and grasp her arm, preventing her from leaving. She spun around to face Taylor, eyes boring into the Commander with venom.

"I was just making sure you were okay. Not that you can't handle yourself." he said with a serious air about him, looking his second-in-command dead in the eye.

Alicia swallowed hard, never having felt so sentimental before, really. With a hard face she nodded. "Fine. Just not to pretty, so if you'd stop looking at me I'd appreciate it." she spoke dryly, humor flooding from her words.

Commander Taylor laughed a true, happy laugh as he shook his head. Alicia stared down her superior, clearly not amused. He stopped, looking down at her. "Stop it, you're beautiful, Wash, inside and out."

Alicia was taken aback by the statement, a small smile lining her bruised face. Taylor let go of her arm, freeing her, and they just stood there for a moment, staring at each other. The moment was gone almost as quickly as it had come, but Alicia still felt it's truth.

Taylor smiled at the women, giving a curt nod. "Get to work, slacker." he joked, stepping off her porch and heading back to his office without another word. Washington stood and watched him go, a confused yet calm sense overtaking her. And with that, she turned and headed in the opposite direction, feeling a whole lot better then she had minutes ago that awful turned incredible morning.

* * *

><p>I love Wash, she's got to be my favorite. Shhh, don't tell the others! :3 Hope you enjoyed, I love this one. Please review!<p> 


	5. Word Four: Heart

.

**Word Count: **798

**Ship: **Maddy x Mark

**Genre: **Humor/Romance (aka FLUFF)

**Time Taken: **approx. 45 Minutes

* * *

><p><em>Number Four<em>

**~ Heart ~**

* * *

><p>"Maddy! Hey, Maddy, wait up a second!" the voice called from across the marketplace, the oldest Shannon daughter glancing up in time to spot a jogging Mark Reynolds approaching. With a nervous smile, she waited for him to reach her, shifting her basket filled with groceries from one arm to the other.<p>

"Maddy! Hey, I'm glad I caught up with you." he said, falling into step with the young women as they headed down a path which would eventually take them to the Shannon household.

"You are?" she said with almost to much hope and surprise in her voice, eyes quickly averting down to stare at the gravel path as they walked. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of their footsteps crunching along and a muffled roar in the distance.

"So, I wanted to show you this." he said finally, eyeing his surroundings as if to be sure no one was watching, before lifting a hand from his pocket with a small black device clenched between the fingers. At a closer inspection, Maddy could tell that it was a UBS port, small and compact, able to hold a great deal of information. The make and date printed in microscopic writing on one side clearly labeled it as being an item from 2149. Something from Maddy's past, and hopefully, not Terra Nova's future.

"Where did you get this from? What's on it?" she asked, curiosity dripping from her words. She'd grown so accustom to the world of Terra Nova in the few short weeks they'd been here, and 2149 was already a thing of the past. She much preferred her journals and pencils to her data pad, though that was quite useful in itself.

"This, my unknowing Maddy, holds three and a half minutes of true, good music." he stated matter-of-factly. "It's a song from 2011. I know a guy that got it for me for a good deal." he said with a mysterious smirk, though she could almost sense an uneasy air about him. Why was he nervous?

"I wanted to play it for you." he said after another long pause, eyeing her carefully.

"Sure." Maddy replied brightly. Within a few minutes, they were climbing up the steps leading to Maddy's house. She unlocked the door and stood aside, allowing him entrance. With a small thank you, the soldier entered, Maddy following close behind.

Maddy stepped into her room and grabbed her data pad from the bedside table, returning to the living area where Mark stood, rocking back on his heels. "Here you are." she said, handing him the device.

Mark nodded in thanks, inserting the UBS and quickly pulling up the old file. With a small smile, his eyes trailed up from the screen to glance at her. "For you." and in the next moment, the music filled the air as the ancient, or was it futuristic, song played.

_My heart's a stereoIt beats for you, so listen closeHear my thoughts in every noteMake me your radioAnd turn me up when you feel lowThis melody was meant for youJust sing along to my stereo_

The beat picked up, and a string of words that Maddy almost missed sung in her ears. She listened intently, a neutral expression on her face as she concentrated on the words.

_I think I finally found a note to make you understandIf you can hit it, sing along and take me by the handJust keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tuneYou know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you_

The wording, the melody, it was beautiful in a very different sort of way. She can't help but feel slightly confused. The notes faded away as the song ended, and Mark looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Well?" Mark asked expectedly. "What did you think?"

Maddy looked at the man who seemed quite excited, the emotion filling his eyes as they darted away from her in embarrassment. She tilted her head slightly, a frown on her face.

"Maddy?" he says, catching her attention. He lifts a hand to scratch the back of his neck, and she really cannot place what is happening. Mark steps towards her, taking her hands in his. "Maddy?"

She looked up at him, a small smile crossing her face. "Mark, how can a heart be a stereo, that's impossible."

Mark groaned, shaking his head. "Maddy, it's a song, it was jus-"

"No. A stereo is a type of device that plays music back in the twenty-first century. So how is your heart a stereo, Mark? I don't understand."

Mark just smiled, shaking his head ever so slightly. "Oh, my Maddy." he signed.

"What?" she said, more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>Annnnd, here is my very late update! Some Mark and Maddy fluff, because the plot bunnies made me! School gets in the way of everything, let me tell you. Please bear with me. Anywho, hopefully going to try and get some Chrismas drabbles added into this, so look forward to that. I'm also working on updating the word list. Happy reading!<p> 


End file.
